replace
by amyanime4
Summary: after an argument with Leo Selena (oc) is kidnapped and must find her way back to her family. same as replaced under teenage mutant ninja turtles just put under this catagory
1. Chapter 1

**Replace chapter 1 redone**

Authors note

I do not own tmnt

* * *

><p>I groaned waking up sore on a hard floor; I kept my eyes closed trying to remember what had happened when all of a sudden it hit me.<p>

**Flash back**

It was all fairly routine me and my brothers were out on patrol doing a bunch of different flips and jumps, just showing of as we raced across the new York city rooftops screaming in joy along the way.

If master splinter had been there he would have yelled at us for being so unninja like (but were teenagers so we didn't care.)

But the fun had to end as we heard glass shattering and immediately stopped and blended into the shadows to watch what was going on.

Across the street from where we were a couple of purple dragons had broken the glass door to some store.

My brothers and I being the good ninjas that we were went to stop them

* * *

><p>The police had arrived to take the crooks responsible away, and we had headed into an alley to head up to the rooftops to leave the scene when a bunch of black vans came out of nowhere and blocked the end of the alley.<p>

A bunch of guys in black came pouring out of the vans leveling guns on us. Not a second later my hotheaded brother raph launched himself at them, ignoring our protests.

After sharing a look the others jumped into the fray as well, while I stayed behind for a moment to scope out the enemies' abilities. Not noticing more goons grappling down from the buildings till one came up behind me and grabbed me.

I tried to free myself as they pulled me toward the buildings. My head started to feel funny and I realized that some type of gas was being released from their clothing

I held my breath and feigned unconsciousness, allowing myself to sag against the goons hold, preparing myself to strike when my heart stopped at the words "civilian secured, prepare to fire"

Acting on instinct i struck out blindly eventually breaking out of his hold and rushing over to where my brothers were and leapt In front of them.

I planted my feet and glared hoping my assumption that they wouldn't fire because I was in front was correct.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think?<p>

Review/follow/favorite

Amyanime 4 is out


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note sorry about the short chapter had to go out I do not own tmnt now let's continue

"Move out of the way" one says obviously the leader.

"We have orders to only take the turtles no civilians are to be harmed".

"No" was all I said.

"What are you doing run" Leo hissed.

"No I'm not leaving you so you can forget any argument you have going on in that head of yours".

I noticed the swat people tense up obviously they weren't comfortable shooting humans.

Sounds like bishops men but why would he order them not to shoot me, if its bishop giving the orders he would have just lied and said I was an alien in disguise or something. And get rid of me later, this doesn't make sense.

While this is going on raph grabbes some of his shuriken and throws them at their guns stopping the gun fire.

We took advantage and took them down.

It was quiet as we went back to the lair I knew Leo was angry about what I did but I guess he was honoring the pact he and raph made about not arguing in front of us, I guess that applies to me too.

Master splinter was waiting as we came in but by unspoken agreement me and Leo walked past him and into my room. I could hear master splinter inquiring about what was wrong but I shut him out.

I tossed my cell phone and weapon on the bed because I could.

And as soon as Leo walked in he started yelling he didn't even close the door.

"Why did you ignore my orders we could have handled them without you being stupid"

Now I know how raph feels at being yelled at for doing something Leo considers stupid but I thought was right, it makes one angry.

So I yelled back.

"If I hadn't stepped in you guys would have been shot".

"They didn't want to shoot you, you should have run". (Leo)

It's like he's not even listening to what I'm saying.

"I didn't run because you guys are my family and I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Well obviously they didn't see it that way".

That shocked me and the next thing I said was in a normal tone "what is that supposed to mean"?

He kept yelling "it means that you belong up there with the humans not down here with us freaks"!

that tore my heart and I ran out of my room then out of the lair at some point I went up to the surface and collapsed and started to sob

after a long time I got up and started to walk I didn't see the men till I crashed into them I don't remember what they looked like but I remember their voices as they said look at this one the boss will like her.

I tried to fight but I was just too tired and one came up behind me and put a weird smelling rag up to my nose chloroform I thought before I passed out.

I awoke to find I was in a large place with about 10 other women, I was confused.

**End of flashback**

I remembered what happened and I asked one of the women what's going on she said we are to be sold

Great I was kidnapped by human traffickers this day can't get any worse

**Authors note** done correcting this stories early chapters

And if anyone reads fairy tail check out my one shot juvias reunion also I have an m rated story for tmnt called stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note**

**I don't own tmnt**

this day just keeps getting better and better although I think Leo yelling at me was yesterday, I cant check though because I left my cellphone at home although the people who kidnapped me probly would have taken it anyway. great I cant even call for backup or hope Donnie can trace the signal, stupid routine.

"_focus, since im not going to get help from the others I need to find a way out on my own"_

I scan my surroundings' hoping to find a way out but find none, there's roughly ten women in here all varying ethnicities and all roughly the same age.

I ignore them and do another scan the ceiling looks like the only way in and there's metal bars across and the gaps are to small to fit through even if I could get up there which I cant because tits to far up.

_"ugh im stuck might as well figure out where I am."_

I un zip a the zipper on a hidden pocket in my belt and take out the compass I keep in there just in case.

the other girls ignore me as I figure out the direction the ship is heading in.

_" according to my compass the ship is heading south east so that means the ship is heading to Africa. seriously the ship is heading to a place where I can get no help what so ever this situation really sucks._


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm back, sorry it took so long for me to do this chapter anyway i don't own tmnt**

**now lets get started**

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineli

Replace chapter 4

I know I've said it or thought it plenty but I'm saying it again this really really sucks! The only way to get home is wait till we dock and try to find away to get away from these people, and find a way to help these other women (it's what I do.)And if escaping isn't hard enough it will take forever to get back.

I groan as I realize the full extent of this situation my brothers don't know I was kidnapped and by now they know I didn't come back so there probly worried and I have o way to contact them. I hear Leo's words again and I start to get doubts in my mind "like_ what if they don't want you back", _I shake my head to dislodge those thoughts and try to come up with a plan.

I give up planning for now when I realize I'm still holding the compass I put it back and my fingers brush against something so i put the compass down and take out what it is, it's a folded up photo of all of us when we were younger. I forgot I put it in there.

I smile as I look at the photo; we are all lined up in a row with master splinter standing behind us. the order went Leo, Donnie, raph with master splinter behind him then mikey and then me. We were placed like that by master splinter to prevent fighting, it didn't work that well.

I remember wanting to look good for this picture so I wore a dress( I despise wearing a dress) and my wavy white hair in pigtails and I smile on my face, even though I wanted to frown at my brothers antics.

Mikey was making a silly face, raph was turned toward mikey and had his mouth open because he was shouting t him. Donnie also had his mouth open in the picture but he was sighing and Leo had his head in his hands I don't think at the time he even noticed the picturing being taken.

And master splinter had a strained smile on his face still trying to get a nice family picture even though it was anything but.

We had the original framed in the living room and we all had a copy. I remembered why I put it there in case we were ever separated then a part of them would still be with me.

I stared at it for a few more minutes before putting it back and I made a goal, I will return to them, no matter how long it takes I will go back to New York and I will see them again.

And maybe we will take a new family photo when I get back but with April and Casey in it.

**end for now **

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineli

**thank you for reading the latest chapter of replace**

**i wont take as long to update the next chapter until then Amy anime 4 out**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own tmnt

So on wards

Leo p.o.v

I came out of my room in the morning and headed to Selena's room hoping she had come home after I had gone to bed. But when he got there the door was open as he had left it last night and the room still empty.

A wave of misery washed over him as he remembered the fight, he hadn't meant to say some of those things, it was because he was so angry at the fact that she had so deliberately put herself in harm's way especially considering she could have avoided the fight all together. Damn it didn't she think they could take care of themselves.

"Ugh" he groaned and placed his head against the wall to help reign in his anger. After he had cooled down he went down stairs to get something to eat when he passed by the living room and a photo caught his eye.

It was the first photo they had taken as a family and had sighed as the picture was taken thanks to raph and mikey. He held the photo in one hand as he took out his shell cell to call Casey to tell him and April what happened, he knew that they would help search. He didn't want t just sit here while they searched but he had no choice as soon as it was dark enough he and his brother would start searching. All he could do in the mean time is hope she was safe and she would come back on her own or Casey and April will find her.

And when she gets here he will apologize and make it up to her and maybe they might even take a family picture. And then everything will be fine he thought, trying to push the doubts out of his head.

sorry it's so short but the in the next chapter our leading lady gets to her destination which leads to alot of angsty stuff so tune in and review, follow or favorite it.

Amy anime 4 out


	6. Chapter 6

Replace chapter 6

on wards

"Time has passed since we last saw our misplaced protagonist, and things have not been going all that well at her trying to get back home".

"It has been a month since I arrived here. And it's hard to believe it's been that long since my argument with Leo, A month I have been in this place.

I punch the wall and sigh as I move a picture over to cover up the hole because if they see it I will get punished and I want them to think I'm compliant to make it easier for me to escape.

"Flashback

"We spent 4 days on that ship before we reached here and before they let us out they hosed us which was horrible and if there wasn't a steal grid separating us they would have been sleeping with the fishes, and I would be on my way home.

"After our hose down and we had partly dried off they let us out but kept guns trained on us the whole time so I couldn't kick their asses, then they separated us into groups (based on where we were going) and I was placed in a group with only one other person (whose name I later found out was Nicole.)

" We were led over to a handsome man in a cream suit who looked at us as if we were cattle and gave us snarky grin, if not for the guns I would have punched that snarky grin right off his face. He talked to the men with the guns for a few moments in a language I did not know then gave them a large sum of money.

We were then led over to a jeep where there were people in camouflage who I assume are this dudes goons and they take over pointing guns at us from the human traffickers.

We got in the jeep and drove for awhile before we got to an airstrip where we got on a small plane and then after a 2 hour flight we touched down, and then got into another jeep and drove for awhile before we arrived at this mansion (that was basically a big rectangle) where we were escorted to rooms that were ours and to stay in them until someone told us otherwise.

"The room had a shower so I took one because I still felt grungy even after our hose down, but I remained on guard the whole time and when I got out I looked in the drawers and found some clothes. So I changed into them and found that creepily the clothes fit me perfectly.

"After I got changed in the bathroom( in case of cameras) there was a lady in the room who was very beautiful with black hair and blue eyes dressed In a very revealing outfit that showed off her amazing body with a smile that was probly meant to be reassuring but was anything but.

"She had introduced herself but I forgot hr name so I nicknamed her bitch although when I address her I call her mam it pisses her off but she doesn't do anything about it. She also said that I was supposed to report everything to her and the same if I needed anything to ask her as well and I was supposed to address the guy in the cream suit as father and if I did everything "father" said that I would live she had said in threatening tone that was meant to scare me it didn't and then she left.

"After she left I scanned the room and saw there was a huge closet a, a dresser, a makeup table and a big bed there was also large windows but they didn't open and they were too strong for me to break. And then I remembered bitch left the door unlocked so I decided to explore.

"The search revealed nothing there were guards everywhere and where there was no guards there was cameras so no blind spots, which means it's going to take a lot longer to get home than I thought.

Time lapse

"Nothing of note happened for a month I mostly stayed in my room the whole time only venturing out for food and to watch something on the TV in the living room or if I was summoned otherwise I stayed in my room all the time training. The reasons I stayed in my room most of the time was because of the guards and the guests I knew we were here to provide entertainment and if someone got to close I would break the compliant act and their nose so I stayed out of the limelight until now.

End flash back

Remember to review

As always Amy anime 4 is out


	7. Chapter 7

**Replace chapter 7 part 1**

Warning- violence

It all started late one night I awoke to the sounds of yelling so I looked outside to see a giant mob of people outside the main doors. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

Due to all the commotion I was able to slip outside, and for a brief moment I considered escaping but it would be suicide to leave without the proper supplies and it was too risky to try to get the supplies now.

There was a giant mob outside but the guards were keeping them back, _but for how long_?

Bang!

_Unless they started shooting._

Without thinking it over I launched myself at the nearest gun man and knocked him out with a good swift punch to the face.

I did the same to the next gunman and the next, I was so focused on stopping the shooting I didn't notice one of the gunman I previously punched got to his feet and came up behind me and hit me with the butt of the gun, knocking me out.

Favorite, follow, review?

Part 2 should be up soon

Amy anime 4 out


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Replace chapter 7 part 2**

I woke up in my room with an ache in my head and handcuffed to the bed frame.

I looked outside to see a clue about what might have happened after I was knocked unconscious and I discovered the space outside the door was covered in bodies.

I Turned away from the windows bile rising in my throat but I forced it down and it almost came back up as the man called father walked in wearing a red suit.

"You have disappointed me my little ice queen" he starts.

I really want to punch him but am unable to being handcuffed.. I make sure my face stays neutral not wanting to give him the satisfaction of riling me up.

"I thought you were smart enough to realize going outside during last night's festivities a bad idea" he says.

"You call mass murder festivities "I yell at him, '_so much for seeming unaffected'_

"Call it what you want it won't matter you learn to obey me and you will learn interfering in my plans has bad consequences", he says as he exits the room.

"_Apparently what he meant by consequences was throwing me in his dungeon, yep this ass wad has a dungeon."_

_Amy anime 4 out_


	9. Chapter 7 part 3

**Replace chapter 7 part 3**

**Warning: language **

**Onwards**

"A dungeon seriously" was all I said as the goons dragged me away to said dungeon tried to break free of their grip but I must have been drugged because my body wouldn't listen to my demands, I couldn't do anything as they threw me in a cell and locked me in.

All I could do was cry not because of this I have been caged plenty of tomes before, but I cried for the lives lost and those who lost someone because I wasn't strong enough.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I was in there I gave up counting after a week, because honestly what would be the point I could be in here who knows how long and I didn't need to remember how long I had been away from my family.<p>

* * *

><p>During m y incarceration I did only 2 things besides those necessary and they were training and thinking actually it was more like training while thinking (but you get the point)I came up with a plan a plan to get the hell outta here and to take my revenge on father and those human traffickers who put me here.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep during my incarceration due to the nightmares, I'm not sure why but at least every few night s I suffered from nightmares. And they took a toll on me and made me question everything and I felt like I was going insane.<p>

That was probably the point rather than just killing he wanted to break me, but im not that easy to break. So I pushed away the thoughts that tried to lay doubts in my mind and focused on my goal getting home to my family.

* * *

><p>After a month (I later learned) they let me out I acted just like they expected me to but with slightly more sanity than they were expecting.<p>

As they carried me back to my room I allowed a small smile to grace my lips and I felt in an insane urge to laugh at their stupidity but I quashed it as they threw me in the room and locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is done<strong>

**And next chapter we see her plan for escape**

**Fav/follow/review**

**Amy anime 4 out**


	10. Chapter 8

Replace chapter 8

_So I'm back_

_And on with the story_

It took a week but finally everything was ready I was going to get out of this place and nothing was going to stop me.

I was standing near the windows dressed in a dark cloak a tank top, loose pants and some combat boots I had acquired ready to go with everything packed just waiting for-

'Boom'

_Time to go._

I rushed across the room and opened the door a sliver seeing soldiers rushing past, I waited 10 minutes making sure the coast was clear before I slipped out.

Even though most f the soldiers would be off dealing with the rebels (_apparently quite a few people hate him, and according to them he's quite the tyrant so they were glad to help Me_.) but I was still cautious. If I was caught this would cost a lot more than another month in the dungeon and I had o plans to go back.

I made to the other side of the house with no trouble (_but that was the easy part_) I listened for on coming footsteps and upon hearing none I stepped up to the door I needed bent down and picked the lock, opening the door slightly and peeking in making sure the occupant was gone.

I went inside and slowly closed the door and reapplied the lock, then made my way over to the balcony quickly sipping outside.

She still hugged the edges of the balcony her dark cloak kept her blended in with the darkness from the position of the moon.

She took out the rope with a loop already on the end and swung it into the tree line, watching as it caught on a high enough branch and giving a swift tug before swinging across.

Once across she untied the rope and climbed down wishing she could just jump from tree to tree (she couldn't due to the motion sensors in the branches.)And made her way to the fence where she had to climb part way up the trunk of another tree to be able to make it over the fence.

At this part I had expected to have to fight some guards, but it seems the distraction worked better than I had thought.

So without wasting any more time I vanished into the shadows of the village finally free.

_Sorry about the lack of combat but that's just the way it panned out in my head_

_But next chapter the boys are back _

So Fav/follow/review

And amyanime 4 is out


End file.
